Culpa y un Adios
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: -Es demasiado tarde y ya he tomado una decisión...-/-No te vayas, no te dejare ir…no quiero dejarte ir – repitió aferrándose más a mí./Gire mi cabeza para ver sus ojos que me observaban con tristeza, hundió su cabeza en mi hombro atrayéndome mas hacia el chocando mi espalda con su torso. Su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos y el mío temblaba intentando no derramar lágrimas.


**Hola! traigo un nuevo One-shot espero que les guste (: **

**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad si no de Hiro Mashima solo lo tomo prestado para fines de diversion xDD**

**Aviso: Los personajes tienen 22 años en la historia, no spoilers.**

**ya, espero que disfruten la lectura no estoy acostumbrada mucho a escribir y recien estoy comenzando por ataques de inspiracion que me dan xD**

**Un adiós y una gran culpa.**

_Y de pronto me rodeo con sus fornidos brazos atrapándome en un posesivo abrazo, su brazo derecho estaba arriba de mi pecho y el izquierdo se encontraba en torno a mi cintura. Gire mi cabeza para ver sus ojos que me observaban con tristeza, hundió su cabeza en mi hombro atrayéndome mas hacia el chocando mi espalda con su torso. Su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos y el mío temblaba intentando no derramar lágrimas._

_-No te vayas – me susurro con voz ahogada –perdóname- suplico de nuevo. Voltee mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente intentando ser y parecer fuerte, aunque por dentro estuviera quebrada y muriendo lentamente. No puedo caer frente a él, no de nuevo, pensé._

_-Ya es tarde y lo sabes- dije con la poca firmeza que me quedaba, había pensado mucho en esta decisión y no iba a cambiar de parecer después de lo que había visto y oído. Necesitaba alejarme de él y necesitaba hacerlo pronto. –Suéltame- ordene sin mirarlo, mis puños se encontraban cerrados y las uñas se clavaban en las palmas de mis manos, mis nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que los estaba apretando…me hacía daño, pero no más de lo que él me había hecho._

_-No te vayas, no te dejare ir…no quiero dejarte ir – repitió aferrándose más a mí, me removí bajo sus brazos y luche contra ellos intentando soltarme. El parlante había avisado que el tren partiría en unos minuto, desesperada me voltee como pude quedando frente a él, pose mis manos en sus hombros y lo mire a los ojos, el seguía llorando mientras que los míos se cristalizaban mas, comenzaba a ver un poco borroso por las gotas saladas agolpadas en mis ojos amenazando con caer de un momento a otro y yo seguía luchando por retenerlas._

_-Por favor no me dejes – volvió a suplicarme con voz ronca por el llanto, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lagrimas que caían libremente._

_-Es demasiado tarde y ya he tomado una decisión, el tren esta por partir y aunque me quede nosotros dos no seremos los mismos, no te atrevas a pedirme que sea todo como antes, sea como sea en el lugar que este me alejare de ti, te olvidare como tú lo has hecho conmigo…Sabes? No eres al único que le duele, si es que lo que sientes es verdadero, es por eso que me voy, no quiero sufrir por ti ni por nadie, no quiero que me miren con lastima y no quiero causarte tantos problemas, no quiero ser un estorbo. Ya no pertenezco aquí…no, ya no te pertenezco a ti así como tú nunca me perteneciste. Natsu no quiero esto, ya no puedo, déjame ir por favor no quiero seguir aquí – Termine de hablar con voz ronca y cortada, las lagrimas contra las que había estado luchando desde que Dragneel llego comenzaron a rodar libres sobre mis mejillas sonrojadas por la furia, no pude aguantar más, el hombre frente a mi bajo la mirada y fue soltando poco a poco su posesivo abrazo derrotado, aproveche la oportunidad que me había dado antes de que cambiara de opinión, di media vuelta, tome mi maleta y camine hacia uno de los vagones del tren, mire de reojo hacia atrás, lo vi de rodillas en el piso llorando con la cabeza mirando el suelo y los puños fuertemente cerrados, la garganta se me seco y dolió al igual que mi pecho, fije mi mirada hacia el frente de nuevo mientras mis rubios cabellos se mecían con el viento, sonreí con amargura, estaba dejando atrás a la persona que mas amaba y al gremio que quería como mi propia familia, ellos habían sido mi familia por muchos años y yo ya no podía seguir ahí, cosas del destino tal vez, un pensamiento llego fugazmente y pose mi mano sobre mi vientre, vientre en el cual iba a comenzar a crecer un fuerte y gran mago, fruto del amor entre Natsu y yo…o tal vez fue solo el fruto de MI amor. Antes de entrar al tren observe hacia atrás por última vez, nuestras miradas chocaron, dolor, arrepentimiento y frustración se podían transmitir en nuestro duelo. La puerta se fue cerrando y solo pronuncie débilmente unas palabras que él supo descifrar, abrió los ojos e intento correr lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el tren partiera y la puerta se cerrara, no logro su cometido porque a medio camino el tren ya había comenzado a avanzar, abrase mi vientre, esta sería la última vez que vería a Natsu, seria fuerte por mí y mi futuro hijo. Definitivamente saldríamos adelante por nuestra cuenta y me encargaría de que fuéramos felices, de eso estaba segura._

-¡LUCY! – fue lo único que se escucho en aquella parada, un grito lleno de dolor y frustración y un golpe sordo en el piso…Si Dragneel había destruido de nuevo algo de la ciudad, pero esta vez fue por dolor, happy que se encontraba ahí con él lo miro con tristeza mientras soltaba lagrimas, el también quería mucho a Heatfilia pero su amigo esta vez la había perdido y nadie tenía mayor culpa que el.

**Well...ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo, lo hice en clase de biologia..ahora tendre que estudiar mas para los examenes por no poner atencion T,T en fin, ¿Review? :p **


End file.
